hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Feitan Portor
|name = Feitan Portor |kana = フェイタン=ポートオ |rōmaji = Feitan Pōtoo |japanese voice = Akari Hibino (1999) Kappei Yamaguchi (2011) |english voice = Meredith Taylor Parry (1999) Tom Bauer (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 71 |anime debut = Episode 51 (1999) Episode 41 (2011) |gender = Male |height = 155 cm (5'1.5")Hunter × Hunter: Hunter Association Official World and Character Guide (2004) |weight = 45 kg (99 lbs) |birthday = UnknownHunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 105 |eyes = Grey (Manga; 2011) Gold (1999) |hair = Black (Manga; 2011) Dark Blue (1999) |blood = Unknown |status = Alive |affiliation = Phantom Troupe |occupation = Thief Phantom Troupe Member #2Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 377 |previous occupation = Greed Island Player Interim Leader of the Phantom Troupe |type = Transmutation |abilities = Pain Packer Rising Sun |image gallery = yes}} Feitan Portor (フェイタン=ポートオ, Feitan Pōtoo) is member #2 of the Phantom Troupe, an infamous gang of thieves with class A bounties.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 2 His physical strength ranks fifth in the group.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 84 After defeating Zazan, Feitan became the de facto leader of the Phantom Troupe until Chrollo's return.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 357 Appearance Feitan is of small stature but is also lean and muscular. He has black, mid-length hair, grey eyes, and a pale complexion. He wears dark and baggy long-sleeved clothes, and a bandana sporting the trademark skull crest over his mouth. The location of Feitan's spider tattoo has yet to be revealed. In the 1999 anime adaptation, Feitan has dark blue hair and golden eyes. Personality Feitan is the Phantom Troupe's interrogator, being very proficient in the art of torture.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 74 His speech usually consists of few words and poor grammar; when angered, he speaks a language of unknown origin, different from the common language of the world.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 229The language is vocalized as inverted Japanese in the anime adaption. He is cold-natured but very loyal to Chrollo Lucilfer and the Phantom Troupe as a whole. He is implied to be deeply involved with all Phantom Troupe activities, remembering exact details of how long it's been since the last time all of the members have gathered together, what has changed since then and who the new members are or when Chrollo gave him instructions. Feitan occasionally clashes with the other members, but he seems to get along well with them. He is particularly close to Phinks, with whom he partners during missions and competes to see who can get more kills. Some subtle moments also suggest that Feitan has a good friendship with Shalnark: he once assured Shalnark that Uvogin would not be killed easily, and the two toasted each other while the Troupe celebrated their success after the second auction.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 101 He also seems to trust Shalnark's judgement, as he conceded on letting Gon and Killua go home after their first capture by the Phantom Troupe, but only after Shalnark determined that it would be fine to do so. Feitan also displays a humorous side, shown when he and Shalnark tease Phinks after their respective battles against the Chimera Ants, with Feitan wearing a goofy expression on his face the whole time. Despite being the Troupe's interrogator, Feitan once remarked that he felt "most sorry" for his victim, indicating a somewhat sympathetic side. However, he is nonetheless a sadist who enjoys inflicting pain. He once planned to break Gon's fingers, and then rip off his nails. Another instance of his sadism is during his maniacal laughter and repeated mocks directed at Zazan while the latter was agonizing. Background Feitan is one of the original members of the Phantom Troupe, along with Franklin, Machi, Pakunoda, Chrollo Lucilfer, Nobunaga Hazama, and Uvogin, who originated from Meteor City, a junkyard city inhabited by outcasts who are not considered to be part of the society. People who live there do not exist in any official records, and the existence of the city itself is known to very few people.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 102 Later, the Troupe was joined by more members, in accordance with Chrollo's idea of a group comprising of exactly thirteen members, including himself. At some point in the past, he nearly killed Shizuku and other Phantom Troupe members when he released Pain Packer while they were watching. Plot Yorknew City arc On August 31st, Feitan appears on the outskirts of Yorknew City with Machi, Franklin, and Nobunaga. He answers the latter's question, replying that the last time the whole Phantom Troupe gathered had been three years and two months before, adding that numbers 4 and 8 have changed since. He claims to dislike Hisoka and the freedom Chrollo grants him, which Nobunaga attributes to his strength. Feitan orders him to apologize for implying their leader is afraid of Hisoka. Feitan and Machi rapidly move out of the way when Nobunaga and Franklin engage in a bout. Machi wonders what their objective is, and Feitan speculates they are going to steal the world's most dangerous and most expensive game. After they are all gathered at the hideout, Chrollo reveals they will steal all of the items in the underground auction.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 71 The following evening, he roams the street of the city with Franklin and Shizuku. He chides her for being too weak after she loses to Gon in arm-wrestling, and asks her why she did not use her strong arm, the left. When she insists on trying again, he remarks they do not have the time.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 72 Later on, he disguises himself as the auctioneer of the underground auction and infiltrates the building. He takes center stage, Franklin following him closely, and announces all the people gathered will die that night. At that moment, Franklin begins to mow down the crowd with Double Machine Gun. When it's done, Feitan laments not having had to do anything. Shizuku cleans up the scene, and Feitan notices one of the mobsters survived. He threatens to kill their families, but Franklin shoots him while Feitan mockingly asks him what a family is.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 73 The Spiders find out that the auction items are already gone. Feitan tortures the auctioneer for information until he dies, the only piece of useful information he manages to extract being that one of the Shadow Beasts, Owl, entered the vault when it was full and when he walked out, it was empty. Reuniting with Nobunaga, Uvogin, Machi, and Shalnark, they flee the building in a hot hair balloon. Chrollo instructs them to cause a big commotion to draw out the Shadow Beasts. Upon seeing the army of mobsters waiting for them, Feitan tells Shizuku she does not have to clean up afterwards. Uvogin takes them on by himself, while the other Spiders comment on the disparity in power. After a while, Feitan warns the others that four Shadow Beasts have arrived.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 75 He is surprised that Porcupine and Rabid Dog manage to injure Uvogin. He covers his ears in time to avoid being deafened when the latter kills Porcupine with a shout.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 76 Chains suddenly envelop a paralyzed Uvogin, who is snatched away. Feitan, Shalnark, Machi, Shizuku, and Nobunaga steal a car and chase the abductors. They come within sight of their vehicle, but Owl drops on their hood and shrinks their car with Fun Fun Cloth. The Spiders manage to avoid the attack, except for Nobunaga, which Feitan attributes to his bad position. Five more Shadow Beasts show up, which leads Feitan and Shizuku to realize whoever captured Uvogin is not one of them. Stating they only need to ask them, Feitan readies for combat.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 77 The Spiders kill the Shadow Beasts and learn that Uvogin was taken by the Nostrade Family. While the others go rescue him,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 78 Feitan returns to the hideout with Owl. He tortures him and successfully obtains the location of the items from the auction. Later that night, Feitan reads a book at the light of a few candles. Shalnark asks him if Uvogin has returned, which Feitan denies. He tries to ease Shalnark's concern by telling him Uvogin does not go down easy. On September 3rd, Feitan is in the hideout when Nobunaga, Machi, Phinks, and Pakunoda return with Gon and Killua as prisoners. He recognizes Gon as the kid Shizuku arm-wrestled against. He warns Franklin that trying to make her remember something she has forgotten is pointless.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 91 When, after losing many matches, Gon furiously turns the tables on Nobunaga, Feitan restrains him. He asks if he knows the "Chain Dude", and, when Gon refuses to reply, prepares to torture him. He is stopped by Nobunaga. The two argue for a few moments and activate their Ren. Seeing they seem about to fight, the other Spiders forbid them from doing so. They flip a coin to settle the dispute. Losing the toss, Feitan resentfully lets go of Gon. He teases him and Killua when the Spiders are in favor of letting them go. When Nobunaga insists on them staying so Gon can join the Phantom Troupe, Feitan objects that Chrollo would never accept. With the other Spiders except Chrollo and Nobunaga, he then attends a meeting where Shalnark presents their new course of action.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 92 Feitan is paired up with Phinks for the attack on the Cemetery Building, where the Mafia has gathered for the underground auction. They kill mobsters on the way to the building. Feitan is perplexed by Chrollo's unusual order to make a big show of their attack.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 96 They approach a group of armed Mafia members. Feitan is recognized by one of them, but before they can open fire, the two spiders slaughter them. They continue their massacreHunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 97Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 98 until the Ten Dons, who in reality have been killed and manipulated by Illumi Zoldyck, communicate the Spiders have been killed and start the auction. Feitan assists Kortopi backstage by looking for the items called out by the auctioneer.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 100 Feitan and other Spiders fake their deaths through Gallery Fake. They then carry the loot to the hideout and celebrate the success of their heist. After Nobunaga challenges Chrollo's decision to leave the city on September 4th,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 102 the leader writes down his and Shizuku's prophecies with Lovely Ghostwriter, which leads him and Feitan to realize the "Chain Dude" is a survivor of the Kurta Clan.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 104 Chrollo offers to formulate everyone's fortunes, but Feitan states he does not know his date of birth. He then reads Hisoka's prediction, which the latter has secretly altered with Texture Surprise in order to trick the Spiders into staying in Yorknew City.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 106 Chrollo forms four teams of three, putting Feitan, Phinks, and Kortopi together due to none of them having had their future read for lack of data.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 108 He then replaces Kortopi with Shalnark to go after the copy of the Scarlet Eyes, which he reckons are in the possession of the Nostrade Family. Feitan's group remains in the hideout with Hisoka, Franklin, and Bonolenov while the others head to the Hotel Beitacle.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 109 After Chrollo is abducted by Kurapika, Feitan, Phinks, and Shalnark reach the others in the lobby of a hotel. Feitan confronts Nobunaga about what he perceives as inaction, until Nobunaga explains why they did not pursue Kurapika. He then tries to eavesdrop when Kurapika contacts them and demands to speak to Pakunoda, who chases him away. She is ordered to go to Lingon Airport alone while the other Spiders are to return to their hideout. Phinks and Feitan however intend to go after her, against Nobunaga's wishes. Feitan tells him that his way of thinking is an insult to Chrollo and the Spiders, as the group takes priority over the person of the leader. The Spiders are split in two groups and the heat rises to the point where Nobunaga is ready to fight for the sake of Pakunoda and Chrollo. Shizuku defuses the situation by knocking him out. Kurapika calls them again to let them know he has a way of knowing where they are and repeats his order, which the Spiders obey this time.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 115 Feitan and the others go back to their headquarters, taking the captured Gon and Killua with them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 116Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 117 When Pakunoda returns and insists on bringing Gon and Killua with her to exchange hostages with Kurapika, Phinks and Feitan prepare to fight her, Machi, and Kortopi, whom Feitan believes to be manipulated by the Chain Dude. When Gon breaks free from his restraints in a fit of anger, Feitan prepares to confront him, but is stopped by Phinks. Franklin speaks up and convinces the majority of the Spiders to go along with Kurapika's requests for the time being, as continued bickering will eventually result in members falling apart, which is the worst thing that could happen to the Phantom Troupe.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 118 Pakunoda returns from the meeting without Chrollo and with a revolver in her hand. Feitan and Phinks get ready to fight, but Nobunaga convinces them to trust her. Together with other five members, Feitan lets himself be shot with her Memory Bomb, learning about Kurapika and everything that transpired.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 119 On September 6th, while the other Spiders prepare to return to Meteor City, Phinks and Feitan dress up and steal a catalogue to attend the Southernpiece Auction, reckoning that Chrollo is probably looking for an Exorcist. They run into Gon and Killua, who attempt to escape, unsuccessfully. Feitan states they do not want to kill them. He glances at Phinks when the latter seems about to reveal that Judgment Chain around Chrollo's heart can be removed.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 120 Greed Island arc Feitan and Phinks have their sights set on Greed Island. They learn that Battera has purchased many copies and intends to do tryouts to select players. Staying true to their convictions, the two kill the men transporting one of the consoles with the game and steal it.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 122 Back at their headquarters, Feitan assembles the game and, performing Hatsu on the console, enters the game first. After wandering around, Feitan and Phinks kill a Greed Island player. Feitan agrees to a contest between he and Phinks on who can kill the most players, warning Phinks to take their cards first.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 134 The Bomb Devils take notice of their uncommon belligerence.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 152 Feitan and Phinks briefly leave the game at Shalnark's request, who has understood the game is located in the real world, before the three return by boat with Shizuku, Kortopi, and Franklin. They are detected by Eta,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 144 who sends Razor to intercept them. As soon as they swim ashore, they are confronted by the Game Master. They accept to be sent off the island and return the conventional way.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 145 Shalnark eventually figures out that Chrollo must have reached Greed Island while traveling East as recommended by his prophecy, and that there must be an Exorcist on the island.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 149 The Spiders assemble on the island and find Abengane through Kalluto Zoldyck's ability. They send Hisoka to make a deal with him. Feitan glares at the magician when he talks about fighting Chrollo.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 170 Chimera Ant arc Feitan, Phinks, Shizuku, Kalluto, Bonolenov, and Shalnark travel to Meteor City to exterminate the Chimera Ants who have taken residence there, led by Zazan. They are shown corpses in the process of turning into hybrids and resolve to take matters into their own hands. They agree to charge into the palace through the main entrance.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 224 Upon finding the entrance empty, the Spiders split up and have a race to see who can kill the the self-proclaimed first, the reward being an interim position as leader of the Phantom Troupe. Feitan runs into Zazan and, after confirming she is the Queen, proclaims his disappointment.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 225 He pulls out his umbrella and opens it to divert her attention and slash at her with his concealed sword from the side, but she manages to dodge, earning his praise. Noticing her stinger, he states it is common sense to hide weapons under loose clothes.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 226 The two begin to fight and Feitan is temporarily outmatched, which he openly acknowledges. He claims his skills have grown rusty, and rejoices that she makes good practice.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 227 He retrieves the cover of his umbrella and creates a series of afterimages to blindside her. She manages to block his attack from behind at the last second, noticing he keeps getting quicker. Smiling, Feitan presses a button on the handle of the umbrella, firing its tip in Zazan's face. However, the bullet only scratches her, causing Feitan to remark she has thick skin. Furious, Zazan tears off her stinger and turns into a monster. While she transforms, Feitan exploits the opening to jump on her back and use a Ko powered stab with his sword. However, her body has become so durable that the sword snaps. Before he can rescind Zetsu, she hurls an aura projectile at him, shredding his top and breaking some of his ribs.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 228 Feitan fends off her attacks until he is disarmed and she breaks his left arm. Feitan snaps and begins to speak in his mothertongue while activating Pain Packer. He incinerates her with Rising Sun, taunting her as she dies and cackling savagely. When the fire burns out, he comments that it was quite weak and that she would have died a more comfortable death had she hurt him more. After winning, he prepares to leave the nest with the other Spiders, but they run into Meteor City denizens turned into hybrids by Zazan. They honor their death wish by killing them in combat. He and Shalnark later tease Phinks for sounding like a girl in love while talking about Chrollo, which causes the two to be chased around by him. Succession Contest arc Following Chrollo's return, Feitan seems to have abandoned his position as interim leader of the Phantom Troupe. He appears on the Black Whale with Phinks, Franklin, and Nobunaga. He, along with the others, thrash three passengers who refuse to let them pass without paying a fee.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 371 The Phantom Troupe later gathers in Tier 5's dining hall and hear the reports concerning Hisoka's whereabouts. Since their search throughout Tier 5 comes to naught, they conclude that he might be in the upper levels. After being confronted by members of the Cha-R Family, the Troupe moves out and Chrollo orders them to bring Hisoka's head to him. Feitan, along with the other Spiders, scatter. Phinks and Feitan tag along with Nobunaga. They decide to leave Tier 5 to the Buor Family and search for Hisoka on Tier 4 after retrieving some items from the warehouse. When Nobunaga insists on going by himself, Feitan notes he has expressed concern over Hisoka's Bungee Gum in the past and adds that killing him is more important than who does it. The three encounter some henchmen of the Cha-R Family, one of whom leads them through the warehouse. As he turns the corner, Nobunaga stops Phinks and Feitan, stating the guide vanished from inside his En. Feitan prepares for battle. They walk down the corridor, which turns out to be a dead end, then they hear a thud from behind them. They find the guide with his throat cut open. Phinks and Feitan nonchalantly keep searching for the items on their own, ridiculing Nobunaga's concern and telling him he has muddled priorities.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 378 The three return to the entrance, where the mobsters have disappeared. They notice a trail of blood, which Feitan estimates to have been left around the same time as the previous murder. Nobunaga hypothesizes that the culprit ran into them by chance and decided to use them, but switched back to their original plan when a fight did not break out, causing Feitan to remark it was a shoddy ploy. They begin to follow the trail, convening that Hisoka is not involved, which Feitan supports by remarking that the neck of the Mafioso had been cut without skill. The Spiders reach a locked door. Moments later, Ken'i Wang appears behind them with four armed subordinates. He enquires if they are the ones who killed the men in the warehouse. He believes their innocence after receiving a call from his subordinates. He recounts that a man entered their hideout with a wounded warehouse guard and then disappeared. He then proposes to form an alliance.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 379 The Spiders follow Ken'i into the hideout, where he shows them footage of the intruder. They are introduced to Tsudonke and added to the surveillance rotation. Feitan is stationed at the entrance of the warehouse.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 380 Equipment Concealed Sword: Feitan has a double-edged, thin sword resembling a ''jian'' or a ''shikomizue'', which he keeps concealed inside an umbrella. The hilt resembles that of an umbrella, and is wrapped in dark purple bandages. The umbrella itself is maroon, with a black skull painted on it. Aside from concealing Feitan's sword, the umbrella has other uses in battle: it can be opened to briefly distract the opponent and create an opening, or to stab them with the tip, which can also be fired as a bullet by pressing a button on the handle. Abilities & Powers Due to Feitan being born in Meteor City, his existence is not recorded in any database, which makes obtaining information about him nearly impossible. In terms of combat prowess, Feitan stands out even among the Spiders. His extreme speed, great strength and swordsmanship, together with his powerful Nen abilities, make him a deadly opponent. His strength of mind and ruthlessness allow him to act without hesitation. He has a penchant for attacking the enemy from their blind spots. Since he rarely fights at full strength, he often under-performs at the beginning of a real fight. Enhanced Strength: Feitan is the fifth physically strongest member in the Troupe. He was able to restrain Gon after the latter won an arm wrestling contest against Nobunaga. Immense Speed and Reflexes: Feitan's speed is among the highest in the Troupe. He was able to move behind and restrain Gon in the blink of an eye. After he unleashed his howl, Uvogin stated that for Feitan, covering his ears before the sound reached him was no trouble at all. Feitan was also able to jump out of a car before Fun Fun Cloth enveloped it. He beheaded multiple mafia members in an instant. During his fight with Zazan, he moved so fast that Kalluto followed him with difficulty, and created multiple afterimages of himself while dodging all of Zazan's high-speed attacks, despite defining himself "rusty", while the other Spiders commented that he was not at the top of his game. Immense Agility: Feitan is able to attack from every direction while darting around at impressive speed, recovering his position quickly right after an exchange of blows and assaulting the enemy relentlessly. Advanced Stamina: Feitan was able to dodge nearly every attack from Zazan and move at immense speeds without breaking a sweat. Enhanced Endurance: Feitan continued fighting against a very powerful enemy such as Zazan even after having one arm and some ribs broken. After winning, he, alongside the rest of the Troupe members, fought and killed all the humans turned into monsters. Master Swordsman: Feitan carries a concealed sword which he wields proficiently. He redirected most of Zazan's attacks with his sword. He can exploit an opening in the enemy's movements to land a deadly attack, as well as perform multiple feints so quickly that Kalluto, a talented assassin, could barely count them. Master Torturer: Feitan is adept at torturing people in order to get information out of them, as he did with Owl, or to exact revenge, as he was going to do with Gon, and is eager to do so. He used a form of torture when he killed Zazan with his Pain Packer: Rising Sun. Nen Feitan's natural category is Transmutation. He is a powerful Nen user. His Rising Sun would have been lethal to multiple members of the Phantom Troupe, if they had stayed by the location where it was unleashed. Shizuku admitted that she almost died while trying to watch it. The armor he materializes before using the ability suggests that he is skilled in Conjuration as well. Additionally, Feitan employs Emission to detach the aura from his body while preparing the attack. Using three Nen categories simultaneously demonstrates versatility and competence. Aside from Hatsu, he has also mastered advanced Nen techniques like Shu and Ko, which he can combine, as well as Ken. These advanced applications imply he can use Ten, Ren, Zetsu, and Gyo.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 141 Battles Quotes * (To Shizuku) "We '''take' what we want."'' * (To a mobster) "Family? What's that?" * (To Gon) "You too cocky." * (To Nobunaga) "First, his fingers. I rip nail off." * (To Gon and Killua) "Hear that? Good for you. You go home to mommy now." * (To Nobunaga) "Chrollo would agree. The '''Spiders' are the priority. Your way of thinking, Nobunaga, is an insult to the Spiders."'' * (To Phinks) "We bandits. We here to steal." * (To Zazan) "Too much unguarded. I not nice. I take advantage." * (To Zazan) "Bitch... Don't press your luck." * (To Zazan) "I'll pay back the pain. By transferring it into scorching heat!! '''Pain Packer'!!"'' * (To a dying Zazan)"Hot enough for you? It scorches your throat closed so you can't breathe. You can run away, you know. If you can even move, that is. What's wrong? I thought your body was indestructible." * (After defeating Zazan) "Fuel out already? Heat on weak side too. Too bad. Your death much quicker if you hurt me more. Oh well. You ask for it." * (To Nobunaga) "Kill first. Who and how are secondary." Inverted Japanese Trivia * In the official databook, his name is "Heytun". * When Chrollo used Neon's ability to predict the Troupe members' fortunes, Feitan was one of three members whose fortune was not told due to lack of information, since he doesn't know the date of his birth. * Feitan appears to be left-handed and seemingly ambidextrous as he is seen holding his sword in his left hand until it is broken and then switches to using his right hand during the fight with Zazan. Intertextuality and References * Feitan is often seen in the anime and manga reading Trevor Brown art books. * The name Feitan and the Pain Packer ability are possibly both references to the Greek mythological figure, Phaethon, son of the solar deity Helios (the personification of the Sun). Phaethon means "Shining One" and was also the name of Phaethon, son of Eos (Goddess of the Dawn). * The sub-names of Feitan's abilities are derived from movies: ''Unforgiven'' or ''The Unforgiven'' and ''Burnt by the Sun''. * Feitan bears a resemblance to Hiei, from Yoshihiro Togashi's other series ''YuYu Hakusho'': ** both are short in physique; ** both are extremely fast; ** both are proficient in swordplay; ** both lack remorse in killing their enemies; ** both utilize fire; ** both wear dark and similar clothing; ** and the way Feitan maneuvered behind Zazan's back and tried to stab her from above is reminiscent of how Hiei killed Makintaro. Miscellaneous * Feitan shares the same voice actress as Menchi in the 1999 anime adaptation. * He shares the same voice actor with Jin from YuYu Hakusho in the 2011 anime adaptation. Translations around the World References Navigation ar:فيتان es:Feitan fr:Feitan id:Feitan pl:Feitan pt:Feitan ru:Фейтан zh:飛坦 Category:Male characters Category:Transmuters Category:Phantom Troupe Category:Wanted Criminals Category:Antagonists Category:Greed Island Players